The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Eremochloa ophiuroides (Munro) Hack.
‘SS-0607’ is the selection of Eremochloa ophiuroides selected at a sod production field Southwest of Macon, Ga. in 2006. It is unclear the exact pedigree as it was selected in the proximity of two common Centipedegrass production fields. ‘SS-0607’ was selected due to a distinct fast lateral growth, excellent blocking ability and strong and deep root system. ‘SS-0607’ has been evaluated in Florida, Texas, North Carolina, Georgia and Mississippi in test plot areas in 2008 and 2009. Primary characteristics of the ‘SS-0607’ are long leaf blade length, long inflorescence and a pale color seed head. ‘SS-0607’ has demonstrated excellent fall color retention, good cold hardiness, purple and green stolons. The rate of growth is excellent with average aggressiveness which is beneficial to a low maintenance grass. ‘SS-0607’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure. It is anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym ‘Santee’ as a trade name.